fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Secret Agent Poof/Quotes
:(Fairy World Museum) :Wanda: Oh, I just love going to the Fairy World Museum, home of one of the most accomplished devices in Fairy World history. :Astronov: What I'm looking forward in seeing is the Ancient Fairy Solider Eye. :Chloe: You mean the eye used to reflect Anti-Fairy magic? :Wanda: That's the one. :(Chloe and fairies walked to the exhibit to see the eye, but it was empty) :Neptunia: Hey, where's the eye? :Cosmo: Maybe we should ask those two guys in camouflage, who are about to foolishly step on the security lasers to set off an alarm. :(two mysterious people step on the security lasers and set off an alarm; Fairy guards poofed in and take off the strange trespassers disguises, which came to a shock that it was Timmy and Ivan; Chloe and fairies gasp) :Chloe: Ivan? Timmy? :Cosmo: Unbelievable! (camera points to Cosmo) The meals in this place are half priced. And also, Timmy and Ivan are criminals? :Astronov: It can't be possible. :Wanda: This is really bad. ---- :(every fairy and godkid watching the news in the Fairy World TVs) :Fairy Hart: I'm Fairy Hart with the Museum security guards reporting that the Ancient Fairy Solider Eye, the largest prestime object in Fairy World has been stolen in the Museum. In a surprising twist, (shows a video) local fairy godkids, Timmy Turner and Ivan Prestonovich have been caught in the seen of the crime and are now being sent to Abracatraz Prison for questioning. :(video footage of Timmy and Ivan being dragged to a Fairy Police car) :Timmy: Crime doesn't pay, huh? Well, we can tell you from experience that being a friendly godchild really doesn't pay. :Ivan: Yeah, it sure beats having to follow those stinkin' rules of what not to wish for. But that's gonna change soon. The Eye has been taken where no one would ever find it. :Timmy: You may have us now, but there hasn't been a prison that can hold us. :Fairy Hart: This is a sad turn of events for those kids' godparents. This is Fairy Hart Action News. :Blonda: I feel sorry for your godchild, Wanda. If it makes you feel any better, you're welcome to drop over at my hamster cage at Trixie's. :Wanda: Thanks for the offering, sis. Right now, we need to go to Abracatraz to talk to Timmy and Ivan. Let's go, Cosmo. :Cosmo: No way Wanda. As much I like to see Timmy in one piece, that place creeps me out. :(Wanda pulls up a chocolate cookie) :Cosmo: Chewie goodness! Must follow! :Astronov: (to Poof and Sunny) You two stay here while we get back. (poofs away) :Poof: I can't just sit on the sidelines. Our godsiblings are in there, desperately in need of our help. :Sunny: Poof, you've heard what they said on TV. :Poof: I know, and something about what they said just rubs me the wrong way. If I'm right, I take it that somebody has taken over Timmy and Ivan's minds. :Sunny: Where are you going? :Poof: Back to the museum to find a clue. :(Fairy World Museum) :(Poof picks up a note) :Poof: Hmm (reads the note) "Taking care of business to rob the Eye is my one step of having new world order." :Sunny: New world order? :Poof: I figure this is the work of someone pure evil. And there's one person I know who has a thirst of new world order, Mr. Crocker. :Sunny: Of course, Crocker must have been stalking us from the beginning when your mom told us about Eye in the museum, and must have used his technology to make Timmy and Ivan commit his crime. Well, it's time that Crock-pot learns not to mess with fairies. ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary) :Crocker: (crackling) Finally, at last! My ultimate fairy capturing weapon is complete! With this, I can easily capture Turners FAIRIES, and use the net to painfully absorb the magic right out their noses. But first, I need to close all these doors so mother won't be ruining my alone time. :Dolores: (head to an open window) You'll never be a successful man. :Crocker: And you'll never stop butting your nose where it doesn't belong! :(shuts the window on Dolores) :Crocker: Now where was I... GAH!! My weapon, destroyed! (looks up and sees Poof and Sunny) You two?! :(Crocker get's strapped in the wall by Poof and Sunny's magic) :Poof: We know you did it, Mr. Crocker! :Crocker: Did what? Oh, you mean replacing mother's sleeping pills with sugar rush pills? :(Dolores-Day running around the outside front of Dimmsdale Elementary running in circles crazy; babbling) :Sunny: We're talking about you taking over Timmy and Ivan's minds and make them steal the Ancient Fairy Solider Eye for you. :Crocker: Ancient Fairy Soilder Eye? That's the most powerful artifact to be used in the wrong hands. But I'm being honest with you, I had nothing to do with Turner and Ivan being framed. :Poof: He seems to be telling the truth. :Sunny: We should find more information. :Crocker: If you're looking for someone more vile to ask, you should see Vicky at the Ice Rink. :Sunny: It's a long shot, but I guess we could, don't you think Poof? :Poof: From now on, since this is a little mystery adventure to us, you might as well call me, (raise his rattle; wearing a tuxedo) Secret Agent Poof! And you'll be my partner. :Sunny: Oh, la la. (raises her rattle; wearing a tuxedo) :Poof: Nice hair, Sunny. You look pretty. :Sunny: (blushed face) Thanks. :Poof: Alright, next stop, the Ice House Skating Rink. :(Poof and Sunny poof away) :Crocker: I might be strapped to a wall, but at least I'm in a good stretching position. ---- :(behind the School; Tad and Chad with a robot) :Tad: (sniffs the air) The sweet smell of money filled air. Being rich isn't all that's cracked up to be. :Robot: So, you two are going to tell me some stories about yourselves, yes? :Chad: Yep. Someday, your grandchildren will see how great being rich in thought is. Wait, do robots have grandchildren, or even children? No matter. :Tad: Soon, everyone in school will know our greatness of imagination, now that we have a writer on our hands. Uhh, whatever your name is. :Robot: I am Biography Interring Literature Looping Yonder. :Chad: So... B.I.L.L.Y. it is. We have a first chapter, :(swirling background until it shows Tad and Chads autobiography in person) :Chad: It started with Tad and I having a distress call from the Mayor saying that a mechanical monster has taken over the city. :Tad: Yeah, the menace was fifty tall and was originally two inches. Luckily, we've noticed a nearby growth pad. We grew about the the same size as the monster, used our combined skills to take him down, and destroyed him. :Chad: And that's how the city was safe. :(swirling background back to reality) :B.I.L.L.Y.: So, that's what you want me to write? :Tad: For now, and we're sticking to it. :B.I.L.L.Y.: Where to next? :(Chad pulls up a tracking device) :Chad: Next destination, excitement. :B.I.L.L.Y.: (sarcastically) Oh, goody. ---- :(Ice House Skating Rink) :(Vicky skating) :Poof: There she is. :Sunny: (off-screen) Hello, Vicky. :Vicky: (jump scared) Weird round twerps? What are you doing here? :Poof: We are here to ask you a question. :Vicky: If it's about this fairy eye, I've already got the message from Mr. Crocker. And it wasn't me who framed Timmy and Ivan. I was here all day with my private skating time. (Poof and Sunny stare at Vicky questionably) What? I have a life outside of babysitting little brats, you know. Anyway, if you want real information, you should go see Sparky. He's in San Diego playing cards with other dogs. :Sunny: Sparky could be of help to us. After all, he is a fairy dog. :Vicky: Okay, you have your answer. Now kindly leave, before I drop a ceiling of chainsaws onto your chubby faces. :(Poof and Sunny poof away) :(Vicky walks and slips on a trap button, releasing the ceiling of chainsaws; Vicky screams off-screen with parts of her hair flying in the air) :Vicky: Looking back at it now, I see that wasn't a smart move! ---- :(outside) :Sunny: (looks at her Smart-Phone) Looks like Timmy and Ivan are taking it hard in Abracatraz. Take a look. :(a close-up on Sunny's Smart-Phone seeing Timmy and Ivan being interrogated) :Jorgen: Confess! Do it, or I will floss my teeth with your spines!! :Timmy: We're being honest, we have no idea how we got here. :Ivan: The last thing we remember was poofing to Fairy World, and all of a sudden, we can't seem to think of what's happened after that. :Tooth Fairy: Jorgen, honey, this interrogation isn't helping at all. I'd recommend they stay in the backyard until we get the right answers. :Jorgen: Well, alright. (to Timmy and Ivan) But I'm not kidding about the floss teeth with spines threat. :Tooth Fairy: Jorgen. :Jorgen: Okay, okay. (Jorgen poofs Timmy and Ivan away) :Sunny: We've got to figure out this crime and fast! :Poof: Agreed. Let's go find Sparky. ---- :(San Diego) :Poof: Any updates? :Sunny: (looks at her Smart-Phone) It says here that Sparky is leader of the dog revolution, simply being rude to humans and making them sniff their butts. :Poof: So what? They're still dogs. We can take em. :Sunny: I wouldn't underestimate him, Poof. He's under extreme protection with these dogs he trained. And his main henchman is this bull-dog, The Jack of all Trades. :Poof: There they are. :(camera points to Sparky and his fellow dog henchman) :Poof: Bingo. ---- :(Poof and Sunny sneaking behind Sparky and henchmen) :Sunny: How are we supposed to catch him? :Poof: Well, we just have to distract the dogs one at a time, and we'll be able to get the drop on Sparky. :Sunny: Good plan. :(Poof and Sunny hide and pull up stuff dogs can't resist; Poof's hand pops up with a juicy stake, one dog smells it and follows the sent and gets tied up off-screen; Sunny makes cat noises to get the second dogs attention, the dog walks right up to the sound and gets grabbed and tied up by Sunny off-screen; the two then stealthy took out the third and last hench-dog; Sparky stops walking and notices something) :Sparky: I sense something. A presence I've not felt since... :(Poof and Sunny charges to Sparky until they got grabbed by the throat by The Jack of all Trades and thrown to a trash can and the two took off) :(Poof and Sunny pop out of the trash cans with garbage all over them) :Sunny: Ew! Gross! (poofs away the garbage all over them) :Poof: They're getting away! ---- :(Poof and Sunny finally caught up to Sparky and Jack) :Poof: Hold it right there! :Sparky: I would say the same for you two. Sic em', Jack! :(Jack of all Trades pounces near them and growls) :Sunny: Just a moment, please. My shoe's untied. (pulls of a fist:POW) :(Jack easily knocked out) :(Poof and Sunny catch Sparky with a net) :Poof: Look, Sparky, we know how desperate you were when you were kicked out, but you've had it coming after what you've done. But there's no need to frame Timmy and Ivan like that. :Sparky: I didn't do it, honest! But, I do know where the Eye was last seen. Look at Jack's cards. :(Poof pulls up a card out of Jack's ear) :Poof: "Property of Le lit, le petit-déjeuner et les cartes." I know that Casino. My dad takes me there once a month. The pancakes there taste great. But we don't have time for that now. We've got a job to do. :(both turn around seeing Sparky break free of the net and poofing away) :Sunny: Do you think we should stop him? :Poof: Not worth it. We've got what we came for. Let's just get to the Casino. :(Poof and Sunny poof away) ---- :(a few minutes later; Tad, Chad and B.I.L.L.Y. showed up in jet-packs and sees Jack unconscious) :Tad: Jack of all Trades, huh? :B.I.L.L.Y.: Excuse me? :Chad: You know, this could be a start of another story. :Tad: What is it? Wait don't tell me. An epic battle with... :Tad and Chad: ...The Jack of all Trades. :B.I.L.L.Y.: Umm... yes. That is an ace. Not a jack. :Tad: As we were saying, Chad and I against Jack on a battle... :(background changes showing Tad and Chad's story in person) :Tad: The fearsome bulldog glared at us, but we've shown him the true meaning of fear by pulling out our trusty blasters. He pulled up his flaming sword. We've tried to take down Jack, but his reflecting attacks were too fast. :Chad: At that exact moment, our blasters jammed, but luckily for us, we've grabbed a trusty device called the Suc-Vac 5000... umm... from a nearby Janitors closet. :Tad: He was about to make another attack with his flaming sword, but we've used our useful device to suck up all the flames from the sword and use his attacks against him. :(Tad and Chad blow out the flames from their Suc-Vac 5000 to take down Jack) :Chad: And the vicious canine was history. :(background goes back to reality; B.I.L.L.Y. pulls up a satellite out of his head) :Tad: So, whatcha doing over there? :B.I.L.L.Y.: I'm uhh... sending... these first crafts of stories back to the greatest publishers of Dimmsdale. :Tad: Hey, that's a great idea. :Chad: Let us know what they think of our amazing adventures. :B.I.L.L.Y.: I will. (close up) I certainly will. ---- :(Le lit, le petit-déjeuner et les cartes Casino) :(Poof and Sunny hiding) :Sunny: Okay, after analyzing the this place, I was able to track the Eye to that crate that guy's holding. :Poof: And we both know that while it's important to retrieve the Eye, it's more important to find out who's behind it's theft. :Sunny: Once it's taken to the main room in the Casino, it may lead right to our target. :Poof: But we can't attract too much attention to ourselves. (raise his rattle) We might want to go in a less conspicuous look. :('''INCONSPICUOUS')'' :(Poof turns himself and Sunny into adult humans and walks near the security guard and the man holding the crate) :Poof: Good evening, sir. Could you sign for this, please? :Guard: What is it? :Poof: It is the... um... display case for that crate. :Guard: I dunno. I've never scheduled a signature for that crate at all. :Sunny: (fake crying) Please, sir, you have to sign this! It's also a signature for food box lifting employees in navy ships to keep their jobs. If you don't sign this display case immediately, there won't be any food for the navy. And who knows? There might be a World War III! :Guard: Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I did not think that through. (signs the display case) Here you go. :(Poof and Sunny walks inside and sees the guy holding the crate making his way to the main room) :Poof: Okay Sunny, he's making his move. Let's go. Sunny? :(camera points to Sunny eating pancakes) :Sunny: Oh, you weren't kidding about the pancakes, Poof. These are amazing! :Poof: Sunny! :Sunny: Alright, I'm coming. ---- :(the man with the crate went inside the main room; Poof and Sunny turn back to fairy form) :Sunny: Looks like we need to get a password from that door. But how? :Poof: I know. Fairy World has all the passwords on Earth. And there is one place in Fairy World to get it. :(Abracatraz; Backyard) :Chloe: Don't worry guys, whoever put you two into this place unfairly is gonna pay the price. :Ivan: I hope so. :Timmy: At least our baby god-siblings aren't involved in this. :(Wanda and Neptunia screams) :Wanda: Poof is gone! :Neptunia: And Sunny as well! :Ivan: Spoke too soon. :Astronov: I thought I told them to stay put. :Chloe: First you guys are being taken for a questionable crime, and now Poof and Sunny are missing. :Jorgen: (walks in) Holo-phone call for you two. :Timmy: Hello? :Poof: Timmy. :Timmy: Poof? It's Poof and Sunny. They're okay! :Neptunia: Where are you two? :Poof: We're working to get Timmy and Ivan out of prison. We are at the Le lit, le petit-déjeuner et les cartes Casino. :Cosmo: Aw! You went without me? I sure hope the pancakes still taste great. :Sunny: We need a pass code to get to the main room and we knew that Fairy World has all the pass codes on Earth. :Tooth Fairy: (checking through her wand) Let's see... Here it is. Transmitting now. :Poof: Thanks, Tooth Fairy. We're on our way inside now. Timmy, Ivan, hang in there. (turns off dials) :Jorgen: I use to go to that main room and play card games every week. (to Tooth Fairy) I cheat by the way. :Wanda: I hope our babies will be alright. I'm not comfortable with this. :Cosmo: Don't worry, Wanda, the kids are probably in the middle of solving this crime, and I know that they will make it. :Wanda: I guess I have no other choice. :(back to Poof and Sunny who changed into cowboy and cowgirl outfits and walked near the door) :Guard: Password? :Poof: (Texas drawl) Niagara Fools. :(Guard opens the door) :Casino Owner: Well, looks like we've got some rope slinging newbies. :Sunny: (Texas drawl) On the contrary, ma'm. So, what's the little game here? :Casino Owner: A two-on-two competition. :Poof: And who's your partner? :(casino owner's partner shows herself) :Poof and Sunny: Britney Britney? :Britney: Even a pop diva needs a little time away from celebrity times. :Poof: Alright. So, how do this little game here goes? :(Casino owner snaps her finger pulling up the holo-version of the cards as a demonstration) :Sunny: Hmm. Seems quite simple for our taste, but we will give it a go. What are the stakes? :Casino Owner: What do you got? :Poof: Here is the deed to my partner and I's supplies. We will put em' up against whatever you all have in that crate right there. :Casino Owner: You certainly seem to know what you want. :Poof and Sunny: Deal? (pulls up their cards) :Owner and Britney: Done. (pulls up their cards) :(scene skips to Poof and Sunny victorious) :Poof: Looks like we will have that crate and mosey along now. :Casino Owner: You two certainly proven your metal. Unfortunately, the prize you crave, (snaps her finger opening the crate, empty) is no longer here. :Sunny: Is that not a kick in the pants. :Casino Owner: It has been taken to the Dimmsdale Waste Factory, where, as the reliable source suggested, "it will be reunited with its rightful owner. :Poof: Looks like our hands here has been double played. :Britney: (walks near) You know... those eyes of yours looks kinda familiar. :Sunny: (nervous) Well, this has been fun, but we better get going. C'mon, cowboy. :Poof: Right behind you, partner. :(Poof and Sunny take off) :Britney: Was it something I said? ---- :(Dimmsdale Waste Factory) :Sunny: (pulls up her Smart-Phone) This Factory is filled with dangerous chemicals and radioactive waste. Most of the artifacts are stored in special rooms where it won't be broken or melted by the other experiments. Also, there's an Opera House near this place, and was once the crowned jewel to the place. :Poof: Speaking of jewels, the Eye might be inside the Factory. Let's check there first to find out. ---- :(inside the Waste Factory) :Sunny: This is the last time I'll be going somewhere where you have acid sent crawling in your nose. :(angry growl heard) :Poof: Did you hear that? :Sunny: Let's investigate. :(Poof and Sunny hides and sees a mysterious person in a shadowy figure talking to a German scientist standing in front of the mystery man's goon) :Mystery Man: I hear that you're running a bit behind schedule on the laser. Perhaps I can persuade you to... pick up the pace. :(Goon grabs the scientist) :Scientist: (gags) I swear, I'm doing everything possible to complete this laser on time! :Mystery Man: If you do not complete the laser... (sigh) whatever will I do with (picks up the Ancient Fairy Eye) this. :Poof: (softly) The Eye! :(goon turns around and sees nothing, hears Poof whistling, and got blasted by his rattle) :(Poof grabs the scientist's hand and takes off) :Mystery Man: (laughs) The rats have taken the cheese. (push a button) Dispose of them all. ---- :(Poof poofs up a hover craft and he along with Sunny and the scientist makes their escape) :Poof: Hang on tight! :(Sunny turns around and sees reinforcements coming their way) :Sunny: Evasive maneuvers! :(reinforcements tries to take out the hover craft, but Sunny was able to blast them away as they make their escape and crawled through a vent which was too small for the maneuvers) :Poof: That was close. :Scientist: Thanks for saving me. Who are you two? :Poof: It's... complicated. But, we are glad to be of assistance to get you away from that guy. :Sunny: Do you know him? :Scientist: He confirmed his identity to be a secret, but I'll tell you, he's mysteriously vicious and dangerous. :Poof: You'd be surprised how often scientists are kidnapped. :Scientist: Actually, this is my ninety-seventh time. I'm starting to get use to it. :Sunny: Do you know what this person wanted? :Scientist: He said he would annihilate me, unless I've created a laser to help him break into the Bank Factory. :Poof: Uhh! Why is it always about money? :Scientist: By the way, the laser is ready to go. I was only stalling, because I thought he would kill me if I'd finish. :Sunny: Don't worry, once his plans for the Factory is washed up, he won't be hurting anyone. :Scientist: Thanks for the rescue! Good luck. (pulls up a button and teleport) :Poof: Might as well add on Clever Scientist on my "What I want to be when I grow up list." ---- :(moments later, Tad, Chad and B.I.L.L.Y. rowing a boat near the Opera House) :Tad: You know, B.I.L.L.Y., sometimes it's good to do things just for the sake of being nice. :B.I.L.L.Y.: Really? :Chad: Well, maybe for some people. For us rich kids, it requires fame and fortune. Like the fortune citizens gave us for saving them from dangerous threats. Which is, yet, another autobiography for you to write. :B.I.L.L.Y.: Save them from what? :Tad: Sorry, can't tell you. :B.I.L.L.Y.: You can't tell me? :Chad: Nope. But, we can sing it to you in the Opera House. :(the three walk in and a few seconds later, kicked out) :Tad: Wow, our singing is even worse than Turners. :Chad: If I wanted to write something about that, it would be a depressing line of our stories. :B.I.L.L.Y.: Now that, I can believe. :(Tad looks at B.I.L.L.Y.'s writings) :Tad: Who is... Fop? :B.I.L.L.Y.: He's the uhh... the publisher. M... m... Melvin Fop. :Chad: Sounds odd for a name. But, sounds like someone who's willing to accept any story. :(B.I.L.L.Y. makes a mischievous look as Tad and Chad starts walking) ---- :(Bank Factory) :Sunny: Here we are, the Bank Factory. Where most of Dimmsdale's cash is held. :Poof: To Vicky, it would be paradise. Oh, and it says here that this place is highly secure, and can spot more than one person coming at once. :Sunny: I'll stay here in the hover craft and guide you. (looks at her Smart-Phone) And you should really stay alert. Recognize him? That's the Head Goon you've took out back in Science Lab. He's been seen in the area of the main vaults. :Poof: If I can stop him, I might be able to shut down the mysterious person's entire operation. ---- :(Main Vault) :(Poof gets inside and hears a laugh, turns around and sees the Head Goon ceiling him in) :Head Goon: This is payback for that fire power. (smashes the switch and locks Poof inside) :(Poof then sees a video footage of himself robbing the vault) :Poof: That's not possible! What am I doing? (blasts the door open and gets in contact with Sunny) It was a setup. Somehow, they've made it look like I've robbed the vault. :Sunny: Really?! Are you okay? :Poof: I'm fine. But, if we don't figure out the true culprits soon, we're both going to be in hot water with the police of Dimmsdale. Not to mentioned being exposed! :Sunny: We're in luck. I've just tracked the mysterious person to a Spaceship Graveyard at the edge of space. If we hurry, he could still be there. :Poof: Let's go! ---- :(Abracatraz Prison) :(Timmy wakes up hearing rattling noise, noticing it's Ivan holding a cup) :Timmy: Hey... :Ivan: Sorry. :Astronov: How are you boys doing? :Ivan: We've been through worse. :Chloe: Just hang in there, you guys. Poof and Sunny are working as hard as they can to prove your innocence. :Timmy: We're counting on it. :Wanda: Hang in there. :Ivan: I'm so hungry, I could eat some of the dirt in here. Huh, Timmy? Timmy? :(Timmy with hypnotic eyes) :Ivan: What's happening to ...(hypnotic eyes) yooooou? ---- :(Spaceship Graveyard) :Poof: The unknown thief has to be hear somewhere. :Sunny: We need to be one step ahead this time. Let's split up. :Poof: Okay, and let's meet back here once we've gotten all the details. ---- :(Poof floating around the graveyard) :Poof: I'm not sure what this thief's plan is, but with unlimited funds, a laser, and a certain gem in the palm of his hand, it's not going to be good. :(sees a mirror but notice it's just a fake doll that looks like him, then looks up and sees the mysterious man) :Poof: You?! :Mysterious man: (chuckles) Excellent! If you can't see the obvious,... :(pulls up a bottle and reveals himself as Foop and Anti-Sunny) :Foop: I doubt anyone else can. :Poof: Foop? Anti-Sunny? What are you doing here? :Anti-Sunny: I wouldn't worry about that. (snaps her finger summoning robots) You have much more pressing issues to deal with. :(Robots grab a hold of Poof) :Poof: Let go! :Foop: We were slightly worried that our "mystery man" disguise would slow us down enough for you to catch us, but as usual, we've underestimated you. (flies out) By the way, I do hope your hover craft is in automatic. I never learned to drive a stick properly. :Anti-Sunny: So you around, lame-o! :(both laugh; Poof breaks free of the robots and blasts them away) :Poof: It all makes sense now. I better tell Sunny. (pulls up his com) Great! No signal. Hmm... :(a few moments later) :Sunny: Poof? Where are you? (looks down) Huh? (picks up the note) "Sunny, meet me in Anti-Fairy World, ASAP! - Poof." (looks through space speechless) ---- :(Anti-Fairy World) :Sunny: Poof! I've lost contact with you. What happened? :Poof: I finally now who's behind all of this. The mysterious thief turns out to be none other than our Anit-Fairies. :Sunny: Foop and Anti-Sunny? :(ringing on Poof's pocket; Poof opens his Smart-Phone and sees Timmy and Ivan with devious looks on their faces) :Timmy: The time has come for our wrath to be built across Fairy World and the Earth. :Ivan: Indeed. While the establishment has us imprisoned, my associates will continue to put our plan in place. :Timmy: In short time, we will destroy every world in this solar system at once, unless we're set free and given our OWN WORLD TO RULE! :Ivan: The device is already in motion, and only we can stop it! :Sunny: We need to get to Foop and Anti-Sunny and get the answered we needed. :(The Head Goon was spotted and stormed off) :(Sunny quickly poof up a pile of peal bananna's and the Goon slipped and fell; As we was, his outfit slipped out revealing he's an Anti-Fairy) :(Poof and Sunny interrogated him) :Anti-Fairy: Woah! Hey! Easy kids. I'm just doing my job! :Poof: Where is Foop and Anti-Sunny? :Anti-Fairy: They've just made their way inside the Castle. But you're too late. The final phase of their plan is about to begin. :Sunny: That's what you think. :(both knocked the Anti-Fairy with their rattles and make their way inside Anti-Cosmo's castle) ---- :(Tad, Chad and B.I.L.L.Y. showed up) :Chad: What is this place? :Tad: Kind of creepy and holloweny. :B.I.L.L.Y.: This is the place where your autobiography will be stored to the publisher. I've done all my work. Now it's time to finish yours. :Tad: Alright. Thanks, B.I.L.L.Y. :B.I.L.L.Y.: No, no. Thank you. (to himself) For being so dumb. ---- :(Anti-Cosmo's Castle) :Poof: Here we are. Time to put those two cry babies in our god siblings place where they belong. :Anti-Wanda: (heard) Ohh, look. Company. :(camera points to Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Anti-Neptunia and Anti-Astronov strapped up) :Anti-Cosmo: Oh, yes. The very few things I despise the most. :Poof: What's going on here? :Anti-Astronov: Oh, I'm sure my wife will explain that to you punks. :Anti-Neptunia: Smart thinking, hon. :(Anti-Neptunia begins to hypnotize Poof and Sunny, until they quickly pulled up a mirror, reflecting her hypnosis back to her which got her hypnotizing herself and the others) :Sunny: Now, you're gonna tell us where your children are. :Anti-Neptunia: (hypnotized) They're are at the top of the Castle, beginning the end of your world. :Poof: Thanks for the help. (takes off) :Sunny: Also, you will now blow raspberries at each other and calling each other loopy nut jobs. (takes off) :(All blow raspberries at each other) :Anti-Cosmo: You're a loopy nut job. :Anti-Wanda: No, she's a loopy nut job. :Anti-Neptunia: Tell my nut job husband that. :Anti-Astronov: Yeah, tell me that. What a minute. :(all continue blowing raspberries at each other) ---- :(Top of the Castle) :Foop: You two seem to be slowing down in your awfully young age. Don't you goody two-shoes know nothing at all? :Poof: What we know, is there is a difference between right and wrong. :Anti-Sunny: True, but it's not as black and white as you seem to think, especially for doing the wrong things for the right reasons. :Foop: Especially for seeing someone who you've trusted and loved the most steal the most prized possessions. :Sunny: Ivan and Timmy are trustworthy. And we are privileged to help them with their adventure. :Anti-Sunny: Ha! What a load of self-deluding garbage! :Foop: If they are so, "trustworthy" why was so easy to plant our mind control devices inside their hair and have them steal the Ancient Fairy Solider Eye for us? :Poof: I knew it. They would never act they way on their own. :Anti-Sunny: Yes. But it's amazing how easily those idiot fairies and their moronic godkids believe that they could. You are better that, we are better than that. We were created to be superior, and we should act like it. :Sunny: What are you two suggesting? :Foop: It's quite simple, really. We are going to become heroes and make every being in Fairy World and Anti-Fairy World bow to our every whims. :Sunny: They will never believe you two are heroes. :Anti-Sunny: No. But they will believe you two are. They just won't know that we... are you. :(Foop and Anti-Sunny psychotically and hyperactivity laughs cross eyed and coughs) :Foop: Seems that you aren't as clever as I thought. (pulls up a monitor) Let us keep this simple for you. (close up to the monitor) A laser, using the Ancient Fairy Solider Eye as a reflector is posed right now at the edge of the universe, ready to blow up every magical and non-magical world with one shot. (screen of Timmy and Ivan surrounded by angry faces) Everyone believes Timmy and Ivan are responsible for it. (screen of Anti-Sunny kissing Foop dramatically) Anti-Sunny will dramatically kiss me a... What?! Anti-Sunny! :Anti-Sunny: (giggles) How'd that get there? :Foop: (screen of Foop and Anti-Sunny disguised as Poof and Sunny) We will then broadcast our dismantling of the satellite disguised as you. (cackles) :Anti-Sunny: Everyone will think Foop and I are heroes, and Timmy and Ivan will stay in jail, forever! :Poof: That was the simple version? :Foop: Now that the boring introduction's out of the way, I suppose the least we could do to you two is trap you so you won't get in our way. (turns his head) Huh? :Anti-Sunny: Where'd they go? :(both get caught by a butterfly net) :Foop: NOOOO!!!! It was that easy?! :(both get strapped by hard macaroni) :Anti-Sunny: I hate macaroni! :Foop: And I hate cheese! :Poof: It's all over Foop! :Foop: We may have underestimated you two. However, no plan is complete without, (pulls up a button) a back-up plan! :Sunny: Now what? :Anti-Sunny: We have just activated a countdown timer for the satelite, and we are the only ones who know how to disarm it. :(throws the timer to the wall and breaks it) :Foop: If by some miracle, you manage to defeat us, this entire solar system will be blown to smithereens. So, either way, we will be victorious. I'd look at it as sort of a win-win situation. :Sunny: (raise her rattle) I've heard enough of this! :(puts a muzzle on their mouths) :Poof: Put them in a cage as well. :(Sunny poofs Foop and Anti-Sunny in a cage) :Poof: Smaller cage. :(makes the cage smaller) :Poof: Hope this doesn't affect anything of our friendship. :Sunny: 'They're Anti-Fairies. What do you expect? Now come on, we need to disarm this laser! :'Poof: 'We've got fifty seconds to stop this satellite from destroying the world. Foop and Anti-Sunny must've blocked the teleporter will a pass-code, and we won't be able to poof in and out of there since we've used the last of our magic. :'Sunny: Got the passwords down. Try L.O.S.E.R.S.. :Poof: Nothing! :Sunny: E.V.I.L.? :Poof: Not good enough. :Sunny: Jorgen's a big fat jar-head? :Poof: Hey! It worked. :Sunny: Now we... :(door opens; Tad and Chad walk in) :Tad: Hey, Chad. Look who's here. :Chad: It's that floating round kid who beat us in the Ice Rink competition. :Poof: Tad and Chad? This satelite is about to blow up the Earth and everything else it touches. We need your help. :Tad: I see. Well, we're just going to take this teleporter or whatever it is back to Earth. Good luck with that. :(Tad and Chad teleports to the satelite) :Sunny: Tad, Chad. You're now inside the satellite. :Chad: We're where? :Poof: No time to explain. You need to remove the Ancient Fairy Solider Eye, or the Earth will be destroyed! :Tad: Is it this big glowing thing? :Sunny: Yes! Take it out of the laser, quick! :(Chad grabs the Eye and he and Tad teleport back to Poof and Sunny) :Tad: I don't know what's going on, but here's your weird looking object. (tosses it to Poof) :Poof: Thank you. Now to return this to it's rightful place. ---- :(Fairy World News) :Fairy Hart: In conclusion of this epic quest, we have the final feedback on local Fairy Babies, Poof and Sunny's activities. (video screenshots) After Poof and Sunny, along with Dimmsdale Elementary's most popular boys, Tad and Chad destroyed the satellite, Poof left to return the Ancient Fairy Solider Eye to the Museum. Sunny has also sent me information on the concealed mind-control helmets that Foop and Anti-Sunny had been using to control Timmy and Ivan. As you can see by these images in test subjects, the helmet is quite powerful. Fairy World enforcers recommend that Timmy and Ivan receives a full pardon. We've also discovered Tad and Chad's role in all of this. The two had received a huge sum from an anonymous source to write their autobiography. Unbeknownst to Tad and Chad, the robotic biographer assigned to them was working for the source, who turned out to be both Foop and Anti-Sunny. The infamous Anti-Fairy Babies needing the way to keep tabs on Poof and Sunny knew that Tad and Chad would do exactly what they did. After Foop and Anti-Sunny's defeat, B.I.L.L.Y. told a very confused Tad and Chad the entire plan. When the rich boys angrily tried to destroy B.I.L.L.Y., things got... interesting. :(B.I.L.L.Y. turns into a giant) :B.I.L.L.Y.: (pulls up his fist) (monstrous voice) My turn! :Chad: Where is someone to hire to fight your battles for you when you need one? :(B.I.L.L.Y. turns his hands into lasers and nearly kills Tad and Chad until he was destroyed by Poof) :Tad and Chad: Huh? :Poof: Quite a giant and explosive situation. :Fairy Hart: B.I.L.L.Y. had been programmed to annihilate Tad and Chad if anything happened to Foop and Anti-Sunny. Fortunately, Poof heard the commotion an returned just in time to save them. The world is saved once again, Tad and Chad had their memories of this event erased and were sent back to Earth, and Poof and Sunny has proven themselves the most invaluable Fairy Babies anyone has ever seen. Well, that concludes this report. I'm Fairy Hart, wishing you all a fairy goodnight. :(The Turner's House; Timmy turns off the TV) :Poof: Sorry it took us so long to get you two released from Abracatraz. :Timmy: No problem, Poof. And we sure do appreciate you two for clearing our names. :Ivan: You guys are heroes. :Chloe: I've always said that you two had it in you, and you've definitely proved my statement. (hugs Poof and Sunny) I'm so proud! :Wanda: Normally, I'm not comfortable seeing kids your age do unbelievable things, but now I believe that anyone can do anything. :Neptunia: They grow up so fast! :Cosmo: I wonder how Foop and Anti-Sunny are doing. :Astronov: I'm sure they won't feel comfortable lying on their backs for a while. :(Abracatraz Prison) :Jorgen: Hmm. my teeth looks a little crooked. (turns his head to Foop and Anti-Sunny) Maybe with the help of some young spines, It'll look nice and clean again. :Foop: (screams) Stay away from us! Our spines are too weird looking for you to floss! :Anti-Sunny: The only thing that'll make this worse is having sun themed cake. :Jorgen: Thanks for reminding me. (pass the cake to Foop and Anti-Sunny.) Here you go. :Foop: Joyful, delicious and sweet. Horrifying (passes out) :(Anti-Sunny holds her vomit) :(throws up the second the screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!